


An Owl Pendant makes a Wise Girl Very Happy

by Space_Magic_Author_12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Humor, Interrupted Confession, Jealous Annabeth and Percy, Oblivious Percy Jackson, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Magic_Author_12/pseuds/Space_Magic_Author_12
Summary: "After the Battle of the Labrinth, Percy tries to get back to some sort of normalcy in his life but as if Fate was playing with him when he is greeted with a surprise, right at his doorstep. It's one thing being a demigod and another when it comes to the best friend he's crushing on since he met her for the first time."This is my completed prompt for the Secret Santa event that I took part in. This is for the Discord user Geek and I hope he enjoys this, as well as other readers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19
Collections: Percabeth Discord Secret Santa





	An Owl Pendant makes a Wise Girl Very Happy

**An Owl Pendant makes a Wise Girl Very Happy**

I was sitting in the middle of the living room, trying to understand the math homework I had been assigned to do over the summer break. I didn’t understand math and it didn’t help that the words and letters seemed to jump all over the page as I stared at it. 

I let out a defeated sigh and stared ahead, slumping forward on the table in front of me. As I did, couldn’t help but drift into my thoughts 

It was a few weeks since Luke and his army tried to attack Camp Half-Blood. We managed to defend our home with the help of my friends and Daedalus but we did lose a lot of people and for some reason, I couldn’t stop thinking about Annabeth. 

How was she doing? Was she okay? Before we left, I was going to tell how I felt about her because I think I was starting to like her, like her more than a friend and I really _really_ wanted her to feel the same way about me 

Unfortunately, before I could say it, she left me standing there on my own like an idiot. 

I slammed my forehead against the table. I just couldn’t catch a break!

“Percy?” 

I looked up to see my Mom wondering why I was slamming my head against the table. “What’s wrong darling?” she asked me from over the counter. “Is anything bothering you?” 

“Oh it’s nothing,” I told her sitting up on my chair and wiping my sore forehead. 

Mom didn’t seem to buy it. “Hmm. Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Are you thinking about Annabeth?”

“What?! N-no!” I said adamantly. “I’m not thinking about Annabeth!!” I tried to not give away that my cheeks were feeling really warm. 

“Then what is it Percy?” she came over and put a hand on my arm. “You can tell me what’s happening.”

“It’s about what happened.” I started. “I told Annabeth how Luke didn’t deserve her attention-”

A small smile formed on the corners of her mouth. “So this _is_ about Annabeth!”

“Mom!” I complained. “I-it’s not and can you let me finish what I was saying? Please?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” she chuckled and waved her hand. “Go on?”

I shuffled in my seat and started to speak. “Luke h-he betrayed us so many times and he gave his body for Kronos to use. I keep telling Annabeth that this Luke is not the same Luke she knew when she was 7 but she doesn’t listen!” I finished. “I j-just want her to be safe. I want her to be okay, that’s all.”

“Percy darling, I think as long as you and Annabeth are together, Annabeth will be fine.” Mom said with a smile.

“Really?” I asked

“You’re a good boy Percy,” Mum stroked my hair. “Annabeth is a very lucky girl to have you.” 

“Uh-thanks Mom.” I blushed.

“You shouldn’t daydream so much. You have a lot of school work to do, right?”

“Oh shoot!” my eyes widened. “I’m in enough trouble as it is with school! Thanks for reminding me, Mom!”

Mum smiled and patted my head and left me to finish the mountain of homework I had started. 

What I didn’t expect next was that there was a knock on the door. 3 knocks rang on the wooden door. 

“Mom?” I asked her. “Are we expecting anyone?” 

“It’s probably just a door to door salesman,” Mom said from the kitchen. “You know the drill. Smile and say no thanks.”

I got off my chair and made my way to the door. I wondered if this door to door salesman was selling gifts. Maybe I should get Annabeth one the next time we meet. Maybe something that made her happy but I had no idea what would? Maybe a dictionary? A book about Architecture? Would she like an owl?

I opened the door and instead of seeing a man in his mid 30’s with a fake smile and a suitcase with him. It was...someone else. 

“Hey Seaweed Brain. Whatcha doing?” 

“A-Annabeth?!” I stepped back because I was expecting her to come right to my doorstep! My heartbeat increased dramatically. “W-What are you doing here?!” 

“Annabeth?!” Mom came running in and moved me aside to hug Annabeth tightly. “It’s so nice to see you!”

Annabeth smiled into the hug. “Hey, Ms Jackson.” 

Mom let go of the hug and then looked at her, holding her by the shoulder. “How many times have I told you? Call me Sally, Annabeth. What’s the matter, is there a problem at Camp?” 

“No, nothing like that. Camp is fine.” Annabeth then turned to me. “I have some time left before I leave New York. So…” she changed her glance between the floor and me. “Percy, would you like to go to the mall with me?”

“ _Huh?!_ ” My throat closed up as she finished. It was one thing to show up at my doorstep and another to ask me to hangout. Why would Annabeth want to hang out with me?! 

“Percy would love to!” Mum said before I could get the chance to reply. “When do you leave Annabeth?” 

“Two days from now.”

“Percy will be ready for tomorrow then,” Mum turned to me with a little smile. “I’ll leave you two alone so you can discuss what happens on your little date.”

“It’s not a date!” Annabeth and I said at the same time. 

Mum chuckled and left the two of us. I turned to face Annabeth and my eyes were drawn to the little golden curls across the back of her ears. She was dressed in a sparkling blue top and wore black jeans with earrings that altogether complemented her pretty grey eyes. 

“Percy!” Annabeth punched my shoulder lightly to get me out of my daydreams. “Stop staring!”

“I-I wasn’t staring!” I said trying to lie as best as I could. “I was uh….lost in my thoughts.”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “At least try to be subtle about it.”

“So...uh..” I tried to think up something on the spot. “What do you want to do?” 

“Well,” she started. “I researched what you could do in New York and I put it in a timetable.” Annabeth pulled out her laptop, the one Daedelus had given her from her bag and flipped it open, showing me the timetable she had worked on. “See?”

“You know,” I said. “What if we just go to the mall and you know, check out what we find interesting?”

Annabeth shook her head. “We’re doing it my way. Please, Percy? It’s the only day I have left here.” 

She pouted, putting all her effort into her top lip and I couldn’t say no when she did. As sappy as it sounded, I found it adorable. “Fine.” I conceded. “ We’ll do it your way.”

She grinned and put her laptop into the bag. As she finished, her gaze turned to the big group of textbooks. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were studying. Were you busy?”

“N-not really.” 

“Aren’t you going to invite me to the table?” Annabeth smirked. “You can’t expect me to just stand here.” 

“You know what, on second thoughts, you can stand here on your own,” I said giggling to myself. 

Annabeth crossed her arms and pouted like a toddler which made her a lot cuter. 

“I’m kidding,” I said giggling at her. “Come on, you can sit next to me.” 

I gestured for her to come to the table I had all my work on. She pulled up a chair and sat right next to me. She grabbed a book and started reading through it. “You’re doing Algebraic equations?” she asked without looking up. 

“Uh-y-yeah,” I said nervously. “I’m struggling with it.” 

Annabeth looked at me. “I can help you.” she smiled at me. “Come on, tell me what you don’t understand?” 

“Really? You’ll help” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” she replied. “Now come on, tell me what’s wrong.” 

I told her what I had trouble with and she did her best to explain it. I tried hard to pay attention but I couldn’t take my eyes off her. I noticed how her lips moved, how her golden blonde curls fell so gently across the back of her ears. I wanted to reach out and tuck it behind her ears but I was nervous, would she appreciate it?

“Seaweed Brain, are you even paying attention?!” Annabeth said suddenly. 

“Erm yeah, I am!” I replied trying to remember what she did say. 

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Okay, how would you break down a quadratic function?” 

“Errr…” 

Annabeth grabbed my ear and gently pulled it enough that she dragged me out of my seat a little. “Ow!” I said. “Annabeth, I’m sorry.” 

“You're going to pay attention when I explain this to you okay?” Annabeth clarified. “You aren’t stupid Percy.” 

“Thanks. But can you let go of my ear, it’s starting to hurt.” I replied

“Oh sorry,” she stopped pulling it and started gently passing her thumb over my earlobe, trying to soothe the pain. “I just want you to understand this, okay? I want you to do well in school.” 

“Yeah, I know Annabeth. Thanks.” 

“Now, let’s get this out of the way before we get started on the timetable. I’ll twist your ear harder if you don’t listen.” Annabeth smirked as she let go of my earlobe. 

After that was done, she then brought her laptop out to start planning the day tomorrow. 

“So, there’s this bookstore that I’m going to visit and then this music store after that, then a library.” Annabeth went on. 

“Come on Wise Girl!” I complained. “You're going to have to carry me after I fall asleep of boredom!”

“Hey!” Annabeth protested. “Libraries and bookstores are interesting!”

“Yeah, if you're an old person.” I quipped. 

“Oh?” Annabeth leaned back. “What do you think we should do then?”

“Well, for starters take away the library and the bookstore. It has to be one or the other, not both. Both of them have books in it.” I explained

“Hmm, that’s a good point.” Annabeth agreed. “What next?”

“And I wanna go to that trampoline place,” I replied. “It’s going to be fun!” 

Annabeth crossed her arms and then stared at me before she started typing on the laptop. “Fine. I’ll put that on the timetable.” 

“Do you want anything?” I asked Annabeth. “You came just in time, Mom was about to cook lunch.” 

“Well, I am starting to get hungry.” Annabeth rubbed her stomach. “Is it okay if I stayed for lunch? I did just come here without letting her know first.”

“Mom!” I shouted. “Annabeth is staying over for lunch. Is that okay?” 

“It’s fine!” Mom replied. “Set the table please!” 

“See?” I grinned at her. I moved off my seat and started to clean the table of my books and turned to Annabeth who was still on her laptop. “Annabeth, can you put your laptop away?” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” she flipped it shut and then put it in her bag.

“Lunch is ready!” Mom shouted from the kitchen. 

“You're in luck!” I said. “She made her special dish today!” 

“Then I’m looking forward to eating it.” Annabeth laughed. “Your Mom’s cooking is amazing!” 

The 3 of us were sitting at the dinner table, Mom was sitting in front of us as all three of us dug into the pizza she had made for us. She had put all sorts of toppings on it and just to annoy Annabeth, I kept stretching the cheese into thin strings.

“Percy!” Annabeth said sternly. “Just eat it!”

“Come on Annabeth!” I giggled. “It’s fun!”

“Percy,” Mum chuckled. “Eat your food, please. Don’t play with it.” 

“Okay,” I sighed. “Fine.” 

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck it back before eating the pizza slice. Annabeth still wore that same proud smirk on her face as she looked at me. 

“Annabeth, tell me, what’s going on?” Mom turned to her. 

“Well Mrs J-Sally I mean,” Annabeth began. “After what happened, I’m going to go back to my Dad’s place. My stepmother is acting nicer to me now.” 

“Are you okay?” I asked Annabeth. “You are, right?”

She nodded. “I am Percy. It’s not like what had happened.”

“I’m glad that you're doing okay now.” Mom smiled. 

“Hey, Mom?” I asked her. “Do you think we have any of those cupcakes?”

“Cupcakes?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Did you bake those yourself, Sally?” 

“No, R-”

“Actually,” Mum interrupted me. “A friend gave it to us.”

“But Mom-” I tried to say it was Rachel who got the cupcakes but Mom gave me the subtle look to not say anything. 

I couldn't remember what happened next after but it felt comfortable with Annabeth there. Eventually, it was evening and Annabeth had to go back to camp. 

“It’s been nice talking to you Sally but I think I should get back now,” Annabeth put on her bag. “And Percy, can I talk to you before I go?” 

“Uh yeah, sure,” I replied trying to not blush

“Take care Annabeth,” Mom squeezed her into a hug. “You are more than welcome to come here anytime you want to, okay?” 

Annabeth smiled into the hug and put her bag back on her shoulders and left the house, me following her soon after. 

“Hey,” I asked her. “What’s up, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I’m sorry if I surprised you. It was getting lonely being in the Cabin myself.” Annabeth played with her hands. “The rest of my Cabin was too busy so I couldn’t do that much.” 

“It’s fine,” I said. “You distracted me from the homework.” 

Annabeth giggled a little and with the light of the sunset shining on her, she looked beautiful. “Percy, just before I left, was there something you were going to tell me? 

“W-what?!”

“You were going to tell me something. What was it?” Annabeth asked me. “It looked like it was important.” 

“O-o-oh,” I stuttered and rubbed the back of my head. “I-it’s nothing.” 

“Come on Percy, you can tell me anything,” she looked into my green eyes with her grey ones.

I had a choice I could make here, I could tell her that I like _like_ her or I could not tell her in case she didn’t like me back. What should I say? Should I tell her? Gods, I’m so not used to this stuff! 

I had to get this off my chest one way or the other. There was no way of keeping it bottled up inside me when it was causing me to blush and act so stuttery. 

“A-Annabeth,” I began, trying to control the shivering in my limbs.

“Yeah?” Annabeth’s voice was soft and she smiled at me. “What is it Seaweed Brain?”

“I-I..” I stuttered. “I l-like-”

**BEEP**

My heart almost jumped out of my throat as I looked at where it was coming from. It was a yellow taxi with a blonde surfer person inside it and I knew who this was. 

“Argus?!” I said out loud. “What’s he doing here?!”

“Oh,” Annabeth sighed disappointedly. “Didn’t know he was waiting. I’ll see you tomorrow Percy!” 

She came over to me and threw her hands around me for a hug. “Pick me up at 10 okay?” 

“At Camp?” 

“Where do you think?” she chuckled. “Of course at Camp.”

I hugged her back and she pulled away, leaving the trace of honey lemon in my nose. “Remember to wake up on time okay?” 

“Sure,” I smiled at her. “I will.”

With that, I watched her leave and get into the taxi with the yellow car disappearing out of my sightline and into the faraway street 

I opened the door and as much as I tried to, I couldn’t get the smile off my face. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to tell her how I felt but I was going to tell her tomorrow. I had to

“So, how did it go?” 

I turned to see Mom with a smile on her face like she knew what had happened. 

“Well, she said to pick her up by 10 tomorrow. I’m excited about it!” I said with a wide smile. 

Mom laughed and hugged me. “My baby is growing up so fast. He’s going on his first date!”

“Mom!” my cheeks were bright red. “Annabeth and I are just hanging out. It’s just like what happened when Rachel and I hung out together. Nothing else!”

Mom came over and patted my head. “Percy, word of advice, don’t mention another girl when you're with her okay?” 

“Why?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Because she’s jealous, Percy.” Mom laughed. 

“Why?” I asked with a shock. “Annabeth’s prettier than her and she’s only a human. Annabeth is demigod! Just like me.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, honey. Feelings are complex.” Mom explained. “Now go and get your stuff ready okay? I’m sure Annabeth would want you to look best for your date.” 

“Moom!” I complained red in the face. “It’s not a date”

“She’s coming from camp to meet you.”

“Well yes.” 

“And it’s just the two of you.” 

“Yeah and-”

“She wants to see you last before she leaves?”

“Mom!” I said my face red hot. “Even if it is a ‘date’ I don’t think she thinks it is.”

Mom pursed her lips. “If you want to know, maybe you should ask her. But you should get your clothes ready. I’m sure she would want you to look your best.”

* * *

**The next day, near 9 AM**

“Are you sure you got everything?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, Mom. I have everything with me.” 

I was excited to see Annabeth again and I couldn’t stop drumming my fingers against my jean pockets. I made sure Riptide was in my right pocket in case a monster decided to hijack us in the middle of us hanging out. Let me tell you, nothing spoils a fun day out like a cyclops wanting to eat you. 

Mom made sure I had my hair combed and I was wearing deodorant. I dressed nicely, deciding to wear a black summer jacket over a simple plain white shirt and blue jeans. To finish the outfit off, I wore blue converse trainers on my feet. 

“Here,” Mom picked a wad full of cash and put it into my open hand. “Treat her to something nice. Okay?” 

“Don’t worry Mom, I will.” I agreed with a smile. “I’ll try my best.” 

“Good. And remember to behave yourself.” Mom said sternly. “Remember-”

“Hold the door for her, let her go first. I know Mom, I know. You drilled that into me. Always make sure she’s feeling okay.” I replied

Mom smoothened my jacket and kissed me on the cheek. “Good luck and just be yourself okay? That’s who Annabeth wants to be with. Don’t try to act like someone you aren’t.”

“Yeah, I got it.” 

“Good luck!” Mom waved me off as I opened the food and left. 

**xXx**

I made my way to Camp and just as she had told me, Annabeth stood just outside the Camp Gates in her outfit for the day. She wore a grey shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans shorts with a pair of white trainers on her feet. I noticed how underneath the jacket, the sheathe for her knife was poking out. 

Guess she had protection, just like me! 

Even though she wasn’t doing much, even though she was being herself, she looked like an angel, an ethereally beautiful angel. 

Annabeth’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw me and giggled. “Well done Seaweed Brain. You came on time.” 

“Mom woke me up actually,” I said with a little smile. “I was so excited I couldn’t sleep for a while.”

“Percy, don’t make it easy for me to tease you.” she chuckled. 

“What do you mean ‘tease me’?” I asked. “You can’t tease me, I’m unteasable.” 

“Oh?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Really

“Yeah!” I crossed my arms thinking I won. “Try me."

“Really?” Annabeth smirked. “Did you not sleep because you were thinking of me? And I think you look very handsome today. And that deodorant? It makes you smell amazing!”

My face blushed hard. “H-hey! C-cut it out!” 

“Got you,” she chuckled and lightly punched my arm. “Now come on, let’s go.” 

“Annabeth,” I wiped a strand of my hair. that was in my eyes. “I wanted to ask you something, why did you want to hang out with me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Annabeth chuckled. “Because I like spending time with you. That’s why Seaweed Brain.” she smiled at me. “Now come on, we got a busy day ahead.”

**In the Bookstore that Annabeth had picked out.**

“Oh my gods, they have every Author in the world!” Annabeth said with stars in her eyes as she rushed through the bookshelves. 

“Annabeth, slow down!” I said. “You're going to make me lose you!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Come on Seaweed Brain, you’ve fought monsters, keeping up with me shouldn’t be hard!”

I grumbled and complained while I let Annabeth look at the many books in the bookshop. It was a nice one that Annabeth had picked because as soon as you stepped through the doors, you felt at ease. Maybe it was the fact it was so quiet and it was filled with glass windows so the sunlight would shine through it. 

“Urgh!” Annabeth complained, already holding a few books in her hands. “They don’t have what I’m looking for!” 

“What are you looking for?” I asked. “Maybe I could help?” 

“Sorry Percy, I don’t think you know what I’m looking for,” Annabeth smiled at me sadly. She scanned the room and glanced a guy with a uniform 

“Excuse me,” she walked up to him, holding the books she had gotten in her left hand. “Do you know where I could find the _Lord of the Rings_ books?” 

“Sure I do.” The guy smiled at her. His blonde hair was split neatly from the left-hand side and he had bright blue eyes. “This is the Children’s section. You should check for the Novels section, under the name T, that should help you with your little problem.” 

“Oh!” Annabeth said like she figured out what was wrong. “That’s why I didn’t find it!”

The dude smiled at her “You must be a smart girl if you want to finish that. Some adults have trouble with it.”

“Thanks” Annabeth smiled. “I just want to see why it’s good. That’s all.” 

“Annabeth, let’s go!” I said before they could continue the conversation. 

I didn’t know why I did but inside my chest, something just felt wrong. It was a queasy feeling, seeing Annabeth talk to another guy and it didn’t help that this guy shared some of Luke’s features. 

“Percy!” Annabeth shrieked. “What was that about?!”

I walked a few feet away and turned to Annabeth and I just noticed that she and I were both holding hands. I debated whether to hold it or to let go, but decided with the last option with how sweaty my hands could get. 

I yanked it away and for a split second, I thought I saw Annabeth disappointed with me but I shook it off, thinking it was just because I interrupted her conversation 

“You know where to find it right?” I said. “And we have a lot of other stuff to get to. That’s why.”

Annabeth seemed to think it over before smirking at me. “Wait, Percy did you…” she started laughing to herself. 

“What?” I asked trying to not give away how hot my face was. “What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing, nothing,” Annabeth chuckled and bumped into me with a slight smirk on her face. “I didn’t know you were so adorable..” 

While I blushed she calmed down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. “Don’t worry Seaweed Brain, I won’t leave you alone if that’s what you were worried about. I told you I would hang out with you and I’ll keep that promise.” 

“T-thanks,” I replied. “So, you ready to get that and go? I can’t wait for the trampoline park!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes but still smiled at me. “Sure Seaweed Brain. Why don’t you go find something to read? Maybe a comic, I know you like that kind of stuff.” 

“Sure, I’ll go and try to find something!”

I didn’t find anything. 

I mean, I couldn’t find something because there was too much. My eyes were drawn to everything but I couldn’t pick one and knowing that Annabeth would have found what she was looking for, I made my choice, making my choice as fast I could. 

I picked up a Superman comic book which I bought for the pictures. 

“You done Seaweed Brain?” I turned to see Annabeth with a few books in her arms.

“Yup!” I grinned.

“What did you pick?” 

I showed it to her and she rolled her eyes like she had expected it. “Come on, let’s go to that trampoline park you want to go to. Maybe you can fly like Superman!” 

I paid for both the comic book and the heavy books that Annabeth and I had got with the money that Mom had given me. 

“You better enjoy them!” I said as I turned to her. She looked at the books with wide eyes and I knew I would cherish that moment forever. 

“I will. Thanks for buying it!” 

“What did you get?” 

“Hmm, let’s see. A couple on Architecture, one on history. 3 on Non-Fiction and of course. Lord of the Rings.” Annabeth finished. 

“Can’t you watch the movie?” 

“Percy!” Annabeth scolded me. “The books are better!” 

“If you say so,” I chuckled. “Do you think I’ll have a movie made about me?” 

“Sure,” Annabeth grinned. “It’ll be called Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson as her sidekick.” 

“I’m not a sidekick!” I said angrily. “Come on Annabeth!”

“I’m just kidding!” Annabeth laughed. “I told you it’s easy to tease you!”

“Oh yeah?” I countered. “You’re easy to tease too.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah!” I agreed.

“I’m waiting,” Annabeth stood still. “Go ahead and tease me.” 

“Uhhh.” I started. “Your hair looks very nice today.” 

She stared at me for a few seconds before starting to giggle. She came over to me and handed me the books. “That wasn’t a tease. That’s a compliment.” 

“Why do I have to carry this?!” I asked her. “You got it!

“You didn’t impress me. Who knows, if you carry it long enough, maybe you’ll get stronger arms. You would look a lot cooler if you had strong biceps.” Annabeth giggled leaving me a blushing mess again. 

* * *

**After the Trampoline park**

“That was fun!” I said happily. “What do you think?” 

“Yeah, I had fun,” Annabeth smirked and she had chosen to put the books she got into a bag. “I didn’t know you could jump that high Percy. I’m impressed.” 

“It’s probably being chased around by monsters,” I agreed. “You were good to Annabeth.” 

Annabeth smiled and I swore she blushed but she didn't let me see it. She jabbed at my ribs lightly. “You were right, trampoline park was fun.”

“Wait?” a smile formed on my lips. “You just said I’m right?” 

“So?” 

“Hah, you said I was right!” I said trying to get under her skin. “For once I was right!”

Annabeth laughed and for a moment, everything felt like it was at peace. We were just 2 kids hanging out, enjoying each other’s company without the threat of monsters looming over our shoulders. 

“Hey, Percy, look,” Annabeth pointed at something and it got me out of my thoughts. “Percy, look. A music shop.” 

I turned to look and like she said, there was a music shop. It didn’t have a lot of people in it so it wasn’t busy and it gave off that retro vibe. It looked like it was stuck in the middle of two time periods but it still looked good

“Do you wanna check it out?” Annabeth asked me. 

“Uh, should I?” 

“Come on?” Annabeth pleaded. “It’ll be fun!”

“Fine!” I relented and let her drag me into the music store. Annabeth dragged me into the listening section where she picked a song out for me on the little iPods that were set up.

“Here,” Annabeth handed me a pair of headphones. “Listen to this!”

I slipped on the headphones and a piece of strange music filled my ears. I listened to it and I gave it back to Annabeth who eagerly waited for my reaction. 

“So tell me?” she asked. “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s not my type of style. What is it anyway?” 

Annabeth looked horrified. “It’s No Quarter by Led Zeppelin. You know, one of the greatest bands in the history of music!”

“Wow,” I chuckled. “Didn’t know you were so passionate about it?”

“Well,” Annabeth began again. “My Dad told me about it so I thought I might listen to it. Turns out he was right, they are pretty good! I can’t believe you don’t listen to them!”

“I’m sorry Annabeth,” I said. “If you said the name of a Led Zeppelin song, I can’t give you any. I just don’t listen to them.” 

“It’s okay,” Annabeth shrugged. “You’ll like them after listening to one of their better tracks.” 

“You know,” I said. “I think Rachel would like this kind of music.”

Annabeth’s smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. “ _Rachel?_ What does she have to do with this?!” 

“I said Rachel likes this kind of music. She let me listen to her playlist.” I explained

“You did _what_?” Annabeth’s expression was sour

“Yeah, Rachel and I hung out together and she let me listen to her playlist. She also got me blue cupcakes too. We did it a couple of times, it was fun.” I explained with a little smile. 

Annabeth crossed her arms and then brushed the hair out of her eyes. She gripped the bag tightly. “I s-see. If your d-dating-” she looked like she was about to throw up. “D-dating Rachel then-” her voice caught just briefly and she seemed to be holding back tears. “T-that’s f-fine.” 

“Annabeth!” I said red in the face. “What are you talking about. I’m not dat-We didn’t do anything!”

“Who you d-date is none of business. I’ll be at the front of the store, come back when you're done.” 

Annabeth didn’t give me the chance to reply and stormed off leaving me just as confused. I wasn’t dating Rachel, I never liked her that way and the only girl I could like was Annabeth, only her. 

Wait...Was she...jealous?!

Annabeth didn’t need to be jealous of her, she was prettier and I liked her a lot more than Rachel! She was the one I wanted. She was the girl I liked! 

I had to clear up the misunderstanding and I had to do it now. Otherwise, Annabeth would hate me for something that wasn’t even happening. 

“After you do that, get her something. Show how much she means to you.”

I turned around expecting someone but only saw people minding their business and not caring to look my way. I looked back to Annabeth who looked like she was holding back tears as a black-haired person walked past her, paying Annabeth no attention. 

W-Who was that? 

I wasn’t paying attention but whoever it was, she seemed to say what was on my mind. I had a girl to talk to, to clear a misunderstanding with. 

I looked around the room, trying to come up with a peace offering and as I did, a glint of light caught my eye and I got the perfect way to make it up for her. Who needed a dictionary when I had found what she might have liked in an instant!

Mom was right, I shouldn’t have mentioned another girl's name when I was out with Annabeth. 

Gods, I should have been more careful. I should have watched what I said! 

**A few minutes later…**

“Annabeth?” 

Annabeth frowned and turned away from me. I noticed how her eyes were red? Was she crying? My heart dropped at it and I wanted to make her feel better. Deciding to keep the gift in my back pocket, I faced her and started to speak. 

“Listen,” I rubbed the back of my head. “About Rachel-”

“Percy, if you're dating her,” she said the word like it was sour in her mouth. “I t-told you it’s fine.” 

“That’s the reason,” I said again. “I’m not dating Rachel.” 

Her pretty grey eyes started to brighten up. “You're... _not_?” 

I shook my head. 

She held the book bag tightly. “Then what happened?” 

“I told you. We just hung out a couple of times. We didn’t kiss or anything, we just laughed and listened to music. We ate a cupcake and that’s all we did.” I explained. “That’s all that happened.”

“Oh.” Annabeth’s smile returned to her face and I knew that Annabeth, the Annabeth I liked, _my_ Annabeth was back again. She jabbed at my ribs slightly again and then laughed. “You should have been clearer with me Seaweed Brain, I thought I almost lost you there.” 

“I’ve got something for you,” I said, trying to flush down the warm feeling in my face. 

“Huh? What is it?” she raised an eyebrow. 

I pulled out the gift I got from the music store and showed it to her, earning a wide-eyed look from Annabeth. “I thought you might like it. So what do you think?”

“You got me an owl pendant?!” Annabeth’s cheeks were tinged with a light blush and her voice was higher than normal. “Why?” 

“I thought it would make for a good peace offering,” I said with a little grin. “But if you don’t like it, I can take it back.”

“No, no,” Annabeth shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s really sweet that you got me this. You can put it around my neck if you want.” 

“Really?” I tensed up. 

“Relax Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth chuckled. “I won’t bite. You can trust me.”

Deciding to do it and trying to calm my increasing heartbeat, I pulled the owl pendant out of the packet and moved behind Annabeth. She moved her golden curls away from the back of her neck and I caught the scent of warm lemon which made me smile. Her neck was slender and it was perfect, just like the rest of her. 

“Come on Percy,” Annabeth said shuffling her feet. “I’m waiting.”

“Uh y-yeah. Sure.” I laughed nervously 

I gently placed the main part around the front of her neck and brought the silver metal string around and tied it together, finishing without a second to waste. 

Annabeth turned on the spot and inspected the pendant. “You did well Seaweed Brain. Thanks!”

“So,” I started. “You aren’t mad at me?” 

Annabeth chuckled and smiled, looking at the pendant around her neck. “I was but I’m not anymore. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew you were dating Rachel. I’m happy that wasn’t the case.”

“Yeah,” I tried to push down the hot feeling in my face but from how Annabeth smiled, I think it was pretty obvious that it was clear. “I’m happy that you're okay now.”

**Sometime later...**

“Did you have fun?” 

I asked Annabeth as we made our way to Camp Half-Blood. The time was now late evening and the sky was starting to look like a mix of purple and orange. The sunlight shone down on Annabeth and I and it made her blonde hair look like gold. 

“I did. Thank you for you know-” Annabeth looked at the ground and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. “-For hanging out with me.” 

“No problem.”

“Hey listen,” Annabeth turned to me. “Do you mind if we sit down and talk?”

“Sure,” I agreed and sat on the floor, Annabeth sat right next to me and he leaned into me which I didn’t complain about. 

“For once in my life,” Annabeth began. “I was comfortable. I wasn’t a demigod, I was just Annabeth, the same Annabeth who could do stuff like a normal girl.” 

“Yeah,” I said as I got comfortable while Annabeth leaned into me. “When I hung out with you, back in the mall, I felt like a normal person, not someone who was supposed to decide the fate of the world next year.” 

Annabeth nodded. “Are you nervous?” 

“A little. But I think with you by my side, I think we can save the world.” I said with a smile. Annabeth smiled back and closed her eyes into my chest. 

“Annabeth,” I said, earning her attention. “About Luke, I know we argued and I just want you to be safe okay?” 

Annabeth nodded. “I know you do. And I understand. I know you would try to keep me safe.”

Some time passed and it felt like time had stopped and with Annabeth in my arms, it was time to tell her. And if something happened to her in the final stretch, something that might kill her, I had to get it off my chest. 

“Annabeth. Listen, I want to tell you something.” I started, drawing up the courage. “I kind of like you. I mean I like _like_ you. I like how your hair is so curly and I like your hair, even though I know you don’t like it sometimes.” I played with the blonde curls in my hand, running my thumb over the soft curls. “Don’t get me started on your eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in them. It’s so mesmerising to look at.”

My throat closed up but I forced myself to go through. I was determined to tell her how I felt even if she didn’t like me back. 

“You don’t need to be jealous of Rachel, I like you and not her. I mean Rachel is pretty but not as pretty as you are.” I laughed awkwardly. 

“I have no idea if you like me back that way but I just wanted to tell you how I felt okay? If something happened to me, I wanted to let you know.” I patted her hair softly. “I don’t care If you don’t like me back, I just want you to be happy because I-b-because I l-love you Annabeth!”

“Yeah!” I said, forcing myself to stop my throat from closing up. “I love you Annabeth! That’s what I wanted you to say. I have feelings for you!”

A moment of science passed and I waited for Annabeth to reply, to tell me if she liked me back or not. But the more I waited, the more my heartbeat increased, the more my face felt hot and the more I felt antsy. 

I thought she was thinking about what I said over, deciding whether I was the one for her when I noticed her not moving at all. 

“Annabeth?” I asked, my voice catching her name. 

Annabeth didn’t move. 

_“Annabeth?_ ” I asked, my voice slightly erratic than normal. “You okay?” 

Annabeth shuffled in my chest, turned to face me and yawned. “Sorry Seaweed Brain. I must have fallen asleep. Were you saying something?”

I blinked. “You didn’t hear what I was saying?” 

She shook her head. “No. Was it important?” 

“N-no, not really,” I scratched the back of my head, that sense of dread and nervousness dissipated so easily as it came. 

“Oh,” Annabeth seemed disappointed but then got up from my arms and stood up stretching her arms up wide, the book bag in one hand. “Thank you for all of this, Percy. I appreciate it!”

I sighed and got up, calming my beating heart. “Y-yeah, no problem. Tell your Dad I said Hi, okay? 

“Sure!” Annabeth smiled. She moved forward and gently cupped my cheeks. “I enjoyed this. Let’s do it again sometime.”

She leaned forward and kissed both my cheeks, parted my hair from the middle and kissed my forehead. “Bye Percy,” She turned and walked through the Camp entrance. 

I would have stayed there forever if Annabeth hadn’t told me to go home instead of standing there like an idiot.

And that’s how I spent the summer before I turned 16 and how I also learned that Annabeth likes owl pendants

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a romance/fluff fic when I like writing fics with an action adventure storyline. I do hope you enjoyed this and if you want to join the discord server, then here you go. The link is below this. 
> 
> Percabeth Server Invite Link: https://discord.gg/PDZPgSN


End file.
